vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102104-morning-coffee-26-1-2014-why-am-i-at-work-on-my-night-off-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I know I just saw it you can have the honors have Chilla lock this one down. | |} ---- ---- *tackleflyinghugsofDOOM* Thank you thank you! | |} ---- Good thing I'm made of stone or else I would have just died. Seriously though we should all get a chance if we want it and I work nights now so I can most days if I want have at it Nil. :D | |} ---- Oh yeah you play a Granok *wipes dust off her with a disgusted face* ew :P Thank you again ^^ I rarely get the chance to be up this early. xD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hehe I remember that pick from before, it's a nice mug ^^ | |} ---- Well for the record Iscariot does have dreams where he is a Draken on Mikros. No where near as strong but he always finds it really odd. (I have the name saved on a level like 7 warrior on Mikros. I would have played a draken if they were exile but I can't stand the hoity toity cassian mentality) | |} ---- But the hoity toity cassian mentality is so much fun to roleplay as..especially if you mean it in a form of satire hehe | |} ---- hats what you get when you throw 3 hershy kisses and hit the target at hershy store. the mug is too heavy though | |} ---- mmm chocolate! My favourtie mug is this one Not my picture, but that's the one I put my hot cocoa into :D | |} ---- Oh I know it would be satirically.. That's why I do have Dominion alts just I grew up where I was the poorest kid, in a richish area, at school so supreme entitlement is one of the things that instantly rubs me wrong. | |} ---- Oh I did too. My school was high class snobs who wore all the brand name clothes while I had to shop at walmart. I didn't let it get me down though. All that bullying in high school made me who I am today ^_^ But I'm an optimist in life so that's where we may differ. So saying that *big hugs* | |} ---- *High Five* Yeah, it pushed me to do a lot of what makes me who I am. That's one of maybe two things that hang around from it. | |} ---- It helped me to not jump right into having kids when I hit 20, that's for sure. My husband and I don't want our children to go through what I did. So we're waiting ^^ | |} ---- Lol I'm 24 my wife is 21 and our firstborn is due in November. Most of my family has kids by 16 or 17 though so I beat that one. Life goal is to be better then my parents and provide for my family properly. Edit: I realize this is known information I've said before but it fit the conversation lol | |} ---- Wow we got a lot in common, that's so cool ;) My younger sister was 17 when she had her first baby, her husband had to do what my dad did and enlist in the army (although dad was in the Navy) just to support them. | |} ---- I'm actually the first person to not be in the military in my family. I tried but the navy likes their corpsman arms to not have nerve damage so they wouldn't take me. That was before I met my wife though. I actually did ROTC my entire childhood so that's how I follow what Koala is saying most of the time lol. | |} ---- Same here, but on the male side so just being female I broke that tradition :P I also jumped across the Atlantic ocean to the UK cause opportunities are more plentiful here (or were when I first moved over here) than in the US. | |} ---- I want to see the world so bad. If I ever get to go back into teaching or get into the polytheistic reconstruction research like I want i would have opportunities but sadly neither are feasible to support a family and so much travel is bad for childhood development. | |} ---- Well I jumped from staying in one place to..staying in another place. Not really seeing the world. XD Is it bad for development? I hadn't heard that.. interesting! | |} ---- ---- Knowing a bunch of army brats who bounced base to base, they never got a chance to hold onto any childhood friends and the whole picking up your life every few years made them lone wolves as adults. | |} ---- You need to update your sig then! | |} ---- It's alright Olivar, I had fun on your behalf ;) I'm sorry to hear about CHUA on US servers, but that mean we get your company more on Lightspire :D Ah, yea I don't miss the bouncing. But I always made friends easily ^^ But I can see the point now. Since those fun threads are locked Imma grab some cereal and chillax. :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I just saw that, and it made me laugh in a 'well we got served' kinda way :P | |} ---- Doesn't mean she's right to do it. :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- *goes off to pout* | |} ---- Close this one and reopen the other? Meh.. | |} ---- She boss. Lies! Chua made report with request :P | |} ---- Your worship of her is a little worrisome. | |} ---- You must have made it after I already locked the other one, unless you're talking about the merge request. These threads are over 2h old and there was nothing in reports about them until I locked. | |} ---- Chua has too! Chua forced ! else Chillia punt chua across room! Chillia mean | |} ---- Now this one is full of negativity (mostly on my part) the other one was more positive. | |} ---- ---- I've been up since 5 am, a little grumpiness will happen. But thank you for at least merging them, Chillia, maybe now I won't hate you :P | |} ---- ---- Costs extra. You don't want to know what Buster charges. | |} ---- Charges Chua nothing *giggles* Then again Buster also Chua | |} ---- ---- Enjoy your rest and have a great day tomorrow :) Say hi to he who stalks the shadows and stopped coming in to say hi :( As for your cat, i cant believe you have yet to set up an arrangement when he doesn't make half your posts for you. You think its ME posting those meme's half the time? :P | |} ---- They are bad in the social development kind of way. Make friends, move, make friends, move. Either they become closed off or act out normally. I'm sorry Nil I'll consider this your thread still if that helps. | |} ---- Chua here, too. | |} ---- It's alright. Not a huge deal really. I had a cob on cause I didn't have any breakfast, all's well in the world again. (although I am subbed to it :P ) | |} ---- Yeah I'm sorry Chilla I wasn't sure on the protocol on this since it hasn't happened to me yet. I have the PSO2 stuff saved I'll jump on and try it Monday. Tis my next day off. | |} ---- Chua Master Race ! | |} ---- YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST GUYS ALL THE MODS ARE CHUA! #Conspiracy | |} ---- EXTRA EXTRA read all about it! | |} ---- Buster accepts Bloomin' Onions as payments. | |} ---- Wait, wait .. Pm me the detials on how to get into PSO2 I'm assuming the south asia one and not jp... Ethier way I wanna plays :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Screw the haters. Go anyway. Makeup will probably only make it worse, and then you'll have bumping AND inflamed skin. Let it breathe...maybe do the sink full of hot water steam cleanse thing, then splash with cold water to close pores. My father worked for IBM and managed to get an assignment in England. I was there from age 12-15 (the formative years). It was a great experience in some ways and I think it helped me to be more open-minded and understanding. I got to see other cultures, other ways of doing things. On the negative side, I also was the target of a LOT of xenophobia. Reagan was president at the time, and Americans were not very popular. I still think I'm a better person overall for the experience, but I can see how moving around more would have been harder. NETFLIX! I'm just finishing off the "Glory" story arch and counting the days until I get to Once More...With Feeling. :D Alrighty, about time to head into work. Oh my. I have to remember to grab...THE NEW PHONE! :D :D :D -T. | |} ---- Quoting these cause my like button is broked for today :P Thank you T- I decided to go out. Thank you a lot. I'll be back later <3 Keep an eye on my petition thread for me? hehe | |} ---- *Shakes fist at broken Like buttons.* Have fun Niliana. | |} ---- ---- Does not seem like it is broken for everyone. Maybe a mod could tell us how many we get per day? Leveled a medic to 14 yesterday on dominion. Pondering doing the same on exile as all the face bits are cross faction. Wouldn't want to deny any of you from basking in my glory over something silly like faction. | |} ---- Lol I left that thread. I think it's served it's purpose and the rep pretty much shrugged and was like "I dunno. Whatever guys." o.O Chillia changed her avatar! | |} ---- Great, more chua....... | |} ---- Despite what most people think even moderators can only take so many insults and comments before they get under our skin a bit ;) So instead I present sad chua eyes. | |} ---- Tough day huh? I am not susceptible to the Chua sad-eyes. But I'm highly prone to "D'aaawing" At the sleep pose. | |} ---- I love their sleep pose! Way too cute. | |} ---- I'm not sure I see sad in those chua eyes. | |} ---- Dang, foiled again! Back to fluttershy it is... :D | |} ---- Eeeeek a crying Fluttershy! *Runs around looking for warm blanket.* | |} ---- ---- SPIKE! :wub: My favourite song of the lot. -T. | |} ---- ---- *Rocio does not quite remember yesterday. He nods back to Shackleberry and resumes napping on the cafe table* | |} ---- Chua Medic reporting for duty! (still need 11 more levels) Check out the belt, which I didn't even notice until character select screen. | |} ---- ---- :( I'm not sure that sugar rush is a counter balance for adrenalin, but everyone is a little different. | |} ---- I know. I've literally tried everything else. A can of coke seems to make me less jittery. | |} ---- ---- ---- It was fun, way too much to keep up with tho, WS chat box needs work. That was fine tho, I mostly had my eyes and attention in one place: Sweetest and cutest aurin boy I've ever met, we danced the night away :) Life on Nexus is good. *pounce-hugs Rocio and goes to read new story!* | |} ---- PvE endgame is discouraging for a lot of people. I'm working brushing up on PvP skills, adjusting keybinds and learning how to properly strafe. I haven't completely given up on PvE endgame, but I won't frustrate myself or sit around being bored. The RP scene is on fire, and my fanfiction keeps me interested and playing. | |} ---- I've gotta bring a date next time. I tried to pick up this awesome lady esper but she was not havin' it! | |} ---- Tried warm milk with honey? Is what makes this chua relax. Good morning peoples. Can't think of much to say today. Just gonna sit back, drink, take notes. Interrupt and thou be struck down by Science! | |} ---- ---- *gathers Rocio up and helps to the pillows and hugs him warmly there as he naps* Finished reading your latest chapter, and now I'm left again sitting on the edge of the seat waiting for more :) This chapter left me with a more positive feeling than the last couple, where you got me close to tears worrying about Rocio, not to mention going off on a tangent I didn't even remotely expect. I'm happy about that. It really just shows you're good at writing in a way to bring out all sorts of feelings in the reader, and I'm still greatly enjoying the story. Thanks again for sharing it with us all. *gives the partied out nappy Rocio a tight squeeze* | |} ---- I would but I hate honey. xD I was fine half a can into the shakes, knee's not throbbing as much now either. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the encouragement! Rocio is not exactly in the happiest of places. Sorry for the sad and worried feels. :( At first the rewards for his struggle are just survival. Rocio grows to be satisfied with this. But better times will come | |} ---- ---- Don't be sorry, if I didn't have those feels, it wouldn't mean as much, would it? I think you have a lot of talent for making his character so believable. *hugs and cheers for Rocio* | |} ---- ---- *pats Chelley on the head* Because you're not in game with us in our little in game group. *note most of us are on the same server with a few exceptions.* | |} ---- You know. I may one day transfer. I've gotta learn how to find good servers before rolling up one day. I miss zone chat... /say... anything... people... community... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Luuuuuuuuuuucky. I'm stuck at work.. but at least I'm keeping up on Comicon this weekend, while working. | |} ---- But I'll never be "of Awesome"! :P | |} ---- What are you talking about we merge into a three headed lion with Xila, and we're all "Of Awesome" ! | |} ---- If you transfer, I totally recommend Evindra. Everything about us as a server is terrific. :) | |} ---- Beware Xilavira of Awesome! | |} ---- We're just fun people. | |} ---- ---- I miss koolaid points redeemable for stuff | |} ---- ---- I like how you ignore spellslinger. #nolove | |} ---- | |} ---- Oh snap.. I need that in my life! | |} ---- You are correct, I don't like how that class plays. | |} ---- ---- Evolutionary chart for the Koolaidius Amphibulous. | |} ---- I think the 1954 one is pretty damn cute! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll tell him you miss him :P he hasn't logged into game or forums for like a week... you can blame me, he used to log to check my msgs but then EMAIL is a thing :P. Real life is a thing and all of us have periods of time when we have to deal with THAT first, gaming has to wait. Even I didn't log into any game most of the week because I was exhausted/not in mood. I can't trust that mischievous cat to post... he'd start flame wars. | |} ---- Can't be bothered with Marvel! ;) | |} ---- There's a definite lack of squirrel girl there. | |} ---- ---- Definite lack of Lady Death, Zatanna, Domino there. Wait. I'm getting myself confused again. | |} ---- Some days you're scrubs, some days you're heroes. It's okay, man, you'll get it next time. (Says I, lol, who would probably be miffed for at least 30 mins and need some fresh air to cool off and stop going "omfg, what a noob, Dea, what a noob!" LOL) | |} ---- In game on Evindra... cannot decide between thread level chat goodness or LEVELING. Hehehehe. But I want to get high enough to play with some of you! (Scott, are you leveling PVP exclusively or something?) | |} ---- But Chilla I was only kidding. No sniper bullets please. | |} ---- Best one was the 80s. Also Scott is TOTALLY a wrecking ball lmao. | |} ---- So majestic..... | |} ---- I feel like I'm spamming now... You have a VERY boring name, Scott. I am disappoint. *sulk* (Also that's a freaking safe name to have, probably thousands and thousands of you lol) | |} ---- Um til about 20 then I'll power through the zones I missed and start PvE leveling haha. | |} ---- That's not my real last name hahah, it's my middle name I'm getting legally changed to my last name. Real last name is this amaericanized Italian last name that isn't even a real Italian last name because the Ellis Island people were idiots. If you really want to know I'll PM you haha, The most shocking thing you'll find with it is music from my crappy old band haha. | |} ---- That sounds more interesting. Because Scott Douglas + your original beefcake = Scott is a very very very boring man :P I'm gonna think instead of your Mordesh and pretend your name is DocRivva or something to add some spice to the Scott. DocRivva sounds like the life of every party actually. | |} ---- If it makes you feel better my last name is German and I'm not at all. Yay for adopted fathers! | |} ---- Eh that's not to far from the truth though haha. I work, I read comics, I play Video games and I draw... that's about it. That's my life preeeetty boring. Personality wise, though I'm a big ol' snarky yet lovable goofball. | |} ---- Most people's lives are boring. I do what you do... plus watch TV shows and movies, take care of a cat, socialize with family... and sometimes get dragged to nature. And I chat with people. Today is one of those days to lounge in the yard and chat on my phone. | |} ---- ---- LMAO Priceless. But we all have blonde moments, even guys :P. | |} ---- Lol were blaming it on the preggo brain. She claims she meant to say "WHAT THE *CUPCAKE* IS A HIJUNGA VILLAGE?" She just left a word out there. | |} ---- True Story. | |} ---- Oh yeah I do those things to minus the phone chatting.. I hate talking on the phone haha. My phone calls are like, "Hello... No, I'm Free.... what time? ..... Okay see ya then." *hang up* | |} ---- ---- Haha, this reminds me of when I was in high school I had to do a presentation on that poem "The Highwayman," so I made a poster with a road, and an inn, and the moon, and put the title at the top. I asked my friend what he thought of it and he looked at it and was like, "The Hig wah man? What the hell is that?" I just stared at him, confused "Uhm.... The Highwayman, the title of the poem?" Then we both laughed for like 10 minutes. Also in the song "Blue Canary" by They Might Be Giants, it took me forever to realize that a picture of a nightlight's "primitive ancestry which stood on rocky shores and kept the beaches shipwreck free" is a lighthouse... >.> I suddenly yelled it out in the car while driving. Hahaha. | |} ---- I'm out of likes :( Why must there be a limit to how positive I can be in one day? It's like they want us to wallow in angst! #conspiracy | |} ---- Only doom and gloom allowed! Bwahahaha. | |} ---- I love the fact that you came in to legitimize his post :D Ahmmmm I did not really mean voice chat, I meant like I cruise the forums on my phone and use Hangouts/Skype to chat with people. But I doooooooooooooooo enjoy being on the phone with my SO. Could chat for hours! (and have. it's bad on this thing called sleep) The other day, my GM and I were chatting and I went into a 15 mins rant about why didn't they pick Xena to be Wonder Woman. So all I have to say is... Xena would have done it better. (what's her name, Lucy L... something) Not buff enough! I gave her one for you, there there. | |} ---- Lucy Lawless would have in the late 90's she's to old now. My top pick was actually MMA Fighter Gina Carano, but Gal looks fantastic so I'm still excited. | |} ---- Yeah she's almost 50 now. It's sad though she would have made a great wonder woman. | |} ---- "I didn't know Xena could fly!" "I told you, I'm not Xena! I'm Lucy Lawless." I just happened to see that Simpsons the other night! :D Who is playing Wonder Woman? Do we know? I'd make a fantastic Wonder Woman.... who is like a foot too short and after she's let herself go..... | |} ---- You're lucky my free hand skills are non existent. Otherwise there would be a totally kawaii, "Wonder Beholder" here. | |} ---- I got you. | |} ---- We that is part A, but now we need the outfit. | |} ---- Scott posted the pic of the new Wonder Woman. And in my mind Xena has NEVER AGED. Don't ruin my delusions. | |} ---- Outfit? | |} ---- I attempt to make sure I at least read most of the morning coffee, but most of the time I wake up to 20+ pages having already happened. So I read some and part way through "Oh look, I'm on Wildstar killing stuff." So I'm here just being a creeper normally. | |} ---- I just wanted to let you know how incredibly happy it makes me to see TMBG mentioned. I would like this 50,000 more times if I could. :D | |} ---- Her name is Gal Gadot, she was in the last few fast and Furious movies she's an Israeli actress. I'm excited because she'll actually have a Mediterranean accent like she's supposed to that most Cartoons forget when casting her. | |} ---- ---- OMG! TMGB is one of my all time favorite bands!!! :D "Tabloid pictures in your hair. Tabloid pictures everywhere. We can be silent 'cause they might be giants! And what are we gonna do unless they are?" :unsure: From the moment they used them to make videos on Loony Toons with Partical Man and Istanbul, I have loved TMBG. :D Also... now to draw Wonder Beholder and her pack of Beholgon Minions! B) | |} ---- Oooh, that was Wonder Woman. I thought it might be but didn't want to look silly. :unsure: :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- Sorry for the late response. I've been helping my grandmother move in a 99 degree, humid, missouri summer. I need the coldest of showers. Maybe a mountain stream to bathe in. I actually haven't gotten much into the endgame PvE. I still have to get 32000 rep and I kinda refuse to do dailies. At least not standard dalies. For me, repeating the same quests ever day for weeks is the worst part of any MMO and I simply refuse to do it. I don't really have people I play with, so the community aspect isn't there to keep me going. Not to mention my drusera quests are still bugged out, so I have no idea what's going on in the endgame anyway. So, when I play WS, it's usually PvP, but they're going to be releasing the PvP changes soon....so I just don't have a whole lot of incentive to play as of right now. Really the only thing keeping me interested in the game is a wildstar related project I'm working on. Still not sure how it'll turn out... | |} ---- I agree on both accounts. She's involved in a lot of non-acting stuff now. I know this because she occaisionally appears on a philosophy podcast I listen to. She talked about going back to school. College definately would have been more interesting if Lucy Lawless has been there. Even moreso Renee O'Connor. :wub: Also, shameful double post. I'll commit sepukku now. | |} ---- ---- My alarm clock (one of them, I need several. >.<) is a clock/radio/CD combination, so I can have a CD play to wake me up each morning. I leave the CD "Flood" by The Might Be Giants in there and I wake up to it every morning. xD Each morning I wake up and hear "Theme From Flood" and "Birdhouse in Your Soul" before I actually end up getting out of bed. :P So I knew the lyric you were thinking of right away! I love them so much. :D *biggest highfive ever* For loving They Might Be Giants too! :) | |} ---- ---- Ok. WONDER HOLDEEEEER! Uh, the umbrella's supposed to be a golden lasso. >_> -T. | |} ---- :wub: I'd like this more if I could! | |} ---- This is awesome! My children looked upon it and my 12 year old said.... "What is that!?" I said, "It's a beholder. It's a picture of mommy! Doesn't it look like me?" My 12 year old said, "Nooooo." My 8 year old said, "Kinda." And the 2 year old said, "That's a picture of mommy?" So I asked him if it looks like me and he said, so sweetly, "Yeah!" :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sure, it's cute now.... | |} ---- Looks yummy. Because of you I made quinoa salad today, so good! | |} ---- Any idea who the artist is? I'd like to give credit when I repost elsewhere. | |} ---- ---- That's why I'm doing so many alts I wanna make sure I get the right tank for me. :) There's so much work you have to put into your character once you get to 50 I don't want to regret my leveling choice. | |} ---- I have no idea, unfortunately. :( | |} ---- Because Scott is a big meanie-pants. | |} ---- I'm not sure but it might be because me and Nil caused such confusion this morning. I hope not though... | |} ---- You're Lola Lopp? o.o Whoa.... | |} ---- She said something about people being mean to her or something. Of course those posts would be hidden/deleted by now so if you didn't see it when it happened you would''nt know (by you i mean we because i have no clue lol) | |} ---- ---- Congrats, welcome to hell! | |} ---- ----